


Icicles

by AnonymousRebel666



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Clumsy Thrawn, Cookies, Cooking, Day At The Beach, Game of War, Humour, M/M, Sleeping Together, This Is STUPID, Thrawn Needs a Hug, Thrawn is a mastermind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRebel666/pseuds/AnonymousRebel666
Summary: A collection of awkward, funny, misunderstood moments between Thrawn, Eli and some of crew





	1. Icicles

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez... So I was making cookies for New Year's Eve and I got the idea. This isn't the best or the most detailed of my fanfics, bare that in mind.

Eli Vanto knew, as a child and as an adult, that some things were downright and utterly boring. Or, the feeling of nothing but boredom inside you. Eli Vanto knew that feeling. Or, at least he thought he did.

Both Eli Vanto and Thrawn were off duty, and weren’t due to do anything until the next day. There was LITERALLY nothing to do. Eli must have read the ebooks on his data pad about a million, he nearly knew all the holo movies of by heart from watching them so much, he didn’t play any musical instruments, or was particularly skilled in sketching, and going down to the bar with the rest of the crew was out of the question.   
Thrawn, on the other hand, had his data pad packed with books he enjoyed reading again, sparred or trained with droids, and if he wasn’t studying his enemies’ art, he was studying it practically by sketching anything he found particularly interesting. And that was the catch. He found anything interesting. He could sit and stare at a pen, a pencil, a window, a door, a ceiling, a datapad, a bed, even at Eli sometimes for hours and not get bored. Eli on the other hand, wasn’t that kind of person.   
Eli lay on his bed, thinking so hard his brain hurt. What could they DO? He was so bored, he didn’t know that kind of boredom excised. He reflected back to his childhood, scanning his memories for something they could do. When he couldn’t find anything, he groaned loudly and closed his eyes. He was about to consider going to sleep extremely early, it was only 1600 hours, when he heard the gentle tap of something being put down against a desk.  
“Ensign, you seem troubled,” Eli sighed irritably. Couldn’t Thrawn see he was bored? He opened his eyes and shifted his head round to see Thrawn staring at him. Kriff you and your staring, he thought.  
“No, I’m just really bored,” Eli muttered loudly, trying to ignore the red stare on him.   
“I see. I too, could use some entertainment,” Thrawn said quietly, leaning back in his seat. Eli was about to ask him for ideas, when suddenly a thought came to his head. Of course! There was one thing Eli always did as a child. Watch his mother cook. Or, more importantly, cook WITH his mother. He sat up, his fingers tingling with enthusiasm, and stood up.  
“Why don’t we make some cookies?” Eli smiled, almost childishly. Thrawn raised his eyebrows.   
“Make some cookies?” He asked, clearly confused. Eli came up closer to him.  
“Come on. It’ll be fun! It’ll be something different,” reassured Eli beckoning Thrawn to follow him. Thrawn slowly stood up and followed him, with nothing on his face except utter confusion. The Chiss quickened his pace to keep up with Eli, who was trembling with excitement. He cleared his throat.   
“I believe you misunderstand. What is “making cookies”? I am unfamiliar with this term,” he asked, ransacking his brain for the term, but finding no answers. Eli stopped in his tracks and looked at him in surprise.  
“You’ve never made cookies before? Not even as a child?” Eli sputtered, before motioning for them to keep moving. Thrawn furrowed his brows, trying to remember, but he had not heard that term anywhere.   
“No, I believe not. I don’t-“ Thrawn stopped talking when they entered the Imperial Kitchens, the place however empty and deserted, had the sweet smell of food in the air. Eli immediately shrugged off his uniform jacket, before tossing Thrawn and himself an apron. With an even more confused look on his face, Thrawn carefully pulled off his jacket, and tied the apron round his waist and over his red undershirt, the warm air soothing his bare arms.   
“Well, first time for everything right? Wash your hands and take out everything on this list. I’ll be right back,” Eli placed a small note in front of Thrawn, who arched his eyebrows even further once he was done drying his blue hands. His eyes scanned up and down the list. He gave it one confused look, before crouching down and pulling out flour, sugar, butter, baking powder, gingerbread spice, two pots, two cups and two rolling pins. He arranged it on the table, and turned around just to see Eli coming back with a basketful of.. cookie cutters.   
“Pick your shape Thrawn, you’re going to need it later,” Eli said, pointing to the basket, while he took the giant block of butter and set to melting it a little on the heater. Thrawn narrowed his eyes at the shapes, taking a star shaped one and examining it.  
“What... What is the purpose of these Ensign?” Thrawn for once couldn’t figure out what was going to happen. Eli’s reply was to just pick one. Thrawn sighed softly before picking out triangle shaped one. Eli quickly returned with the butter, picked out a cookie cutter shaped like a heart, and motioned for Thrawn to come to the counter. He placed a pot and a cup in front of the confused Chiss, halved the giant block of butter and dropped one half in his pot, the other in Thrawn’s. The butter made a satisfying plop as it fell into the pots.  
“Now, add two cups of flour to your pot,” Eli demonstrated, carefully measuring out the two cups of the white powder carefully and tipping it onto his butter. All the while, Thrawn was observing the scene with utter confusion. He cautiously took the bag, and slowly did the same. In the process, he managed to clumsily cover himself completely in white. Eli bit back a giggle, but couldn’t hide the smile. Thrawn did look quite different in a uniform and insignia plaque than with an apron and covered and flower. And with more skin exposed. Normally everyone was covered up to the neck. Here, Eli’s eyes floated over his muscled blue arms...  
“Now what?” Thrawn asked blankly. Eli turned back to his pot and measured out half a cup of sugar, two spoonfuls of gingerbread spice and one teaspoon of baking powder. Watching and mimicking carefully, Thrawn copied. Eli cooked thousands of times before, so he knew at what angle to pour the ingredients into his measuring equipment, not spilling any on the counter. Thrawn however, was covered in gingerbread spice, flour and sugar within seconds. Once all the ingredients were in the pot, and on Thrawn, Eli couldn’t hold back the giggle building inside of him. Thrawn turned to him, and arched his eyebrows a little.  
“Is there something you find amusing?” He asked curiously, while his apron, hands and parts of his face were swirls of white and brown.   
“Just seeing you covered in flour reminds me of my first time. Anyway, now we mix it,” Eli gestured to pile of butter, white and brown in both their pots.   
“How? You didn’t request for a spoon, and it isn’t in liquid form?...” Thrawn’s confused mutters faded out when Eli plunged his hands into the mix and starting squeezing and kneading the mix, turning it into the first signs of dough. Thrawn looked at his now white hands, and gingerly started doing the same. His skin tingled and prickled at the feeling, and soon his palms were covered in sticking dough. This feeling was new to him, and didn’t knew exactly how to react. Eli on the other hand, loved the feeling, it reminded him of his childhood. After a while of kneading, Eli covered the top of his counter in flour and pulled out his dough.  
“Cover your counter with the flour so the dough won’t stick, and start flattening it out,” Eli instructed as he reached for his rolling pin. Thrawn did put a little too much flour on his counter, but he managed to get his dough onto the surface safely. He glanced at the rolling pin, then to his hands, then back to the pin.  
“May I... May I wash my hands first?” Thrawn asked examining his hands, which were covered in the sticky substance.   
“Of course,” Eli replied, grinning a little as he set the oven, took out two trays and started rolling out his dough.

As Thrawn struggled to get the mess of his fingers, he wondered what these “cookies” were. He had figured out it was a food, or a meal of some sort. But he did not at all understand the purpose of the shapes. As he franticly tried to dry his hands, he glanced down at his apron. It was covered in flour. He guessed that what the apron was for, as he did not have anything under his jacket except his red undershirt, and he certainly did want this.. buttery goo on his chest. He returned to his counter, and also quite clumsily, mimicked Eli rolling out his dough. Once again, his palms got covered in flour. Once the dough was rolled out, Eli picked up his cookie cutter.  
“Now, you make shapes out of the dough,” Eli took his heart and pushed it down onto the dough, cutting out the shape. Thrawn looked at his triangle, before doing the same, in utter confusion.  
“Ensign is this edible?” Thrawn asked as he unsuccessfully tried to take it out of the dough and onto the tray. Eli chuckled and demonstrated again.  
“Once it’s baked, yes,” He motioned to the oven. Thrawn nodded silently before finishing cutting out his triangles and turning to Eli.   
“I assume we now put this in the oven, yes?” Eli smiled at his lack of knowledge.   
“Yes, I’ll do it if you want,” Eli took both trays and carefully slid them into the oven, then setting the timer for 20 minutes.   
“Now, get started on washing up, I’ll clean up the mess you made,” Eli grinned playfully as he pointed to the flour and gingerbread spice everywhere. Thrawn’s cheeks turned a slight shade of lilac before carefully starting to wash the dishes with a sponge next to the sink. After the dishes were finally cleaned up and the mess tidied away, they pulled up stools and waited for the cookies to bake. Thrawn glanced at the oven, then at Eli, tilting his head slightly.   
“Thank you, Eli. This whole experience has been very... interesting,” Thrawn’s lips quirked into smile. Eli smiled back.  
“Well, it certainly was interesting,” There was a moment of silence between them, before Thrawn asked again.  
“Eli, why did you choose the heart shape?” Thrawn’s eyes scanned him for answers. Eli looked away briefly, before replying.  
“I don’t know. I always used that shape as a child. Why did you choose the triangle?” He quizzed.   
Thrawn didn’t answer for a while and Eli was beginning think he shouldn’t have asked, when suddenly Thrawn cleared his throat and pointed to the timer that was about to go off. Eli thought about the triangles as he carefully took both trays out of the oven and setting them on the table to cool. Why would Thrawn pick a triangle? Thrawn came up to the table, eyeing the cookies curiously.  
“And we... eat this?” He inhaled the gingerbread scent as he leaned closer to inspect them with further curiosity. Eli gave a small nod. Thrawn picked up a gingerbread triangle before lifting up to his lips.  
“Careful its-“ Eli suddenly warned, but was too late. Thrawn had already bitten into it gently, tilting his head at the taste.  
“-Hot,” He silently prayed that he had not burnt himself. The Chiss however, smiled. And it was a smile, not a grin, as he bit the cookie again. Once he swallowed, he looked at Eli.  
“Chiss taste buds differ from human. These... cookies... as you call them. May I... have the recipe?” Eli noticed he asked rather shyly. He couldn’t hold back the giggle and the urge to try one. He took one of his hearts, blew on it and tried. His face lit up at the flavour.  
“These are one of the best I’ve ever made. And, yes. You can,” Eli smiled. He swallowed down the cookie. He suddenly glanced Thrawn up and down. “And we better get these aprons off,” They both smiled at each other as they packed their cookies into a bag.

Evening

“I’ve enjoyed today,” Thrawn said suddenly as he hung his undershirt and trousers on his chair and slid onto his bed. Eli turned over to look at him. He gave a small smile, before he realised something.  
“Thrawn?” he asked slowly. He seemed reluctant to answer before, would he answer him now?  
“Yes, Eli?” The red gaze shifted from the metal ceiling to him, and Eli was sure he could feel it on his chest. He wasn’t embarrassed, they both slept in nothing but underwear, but it always made Eli feel very self conscious. He shook out of his thoughts.  
“You never told me why you picked the triangle,” Eli studied Thrawn face. No one could read his face except for Eli. No one would have noticed the slight tension in his shoulder or the twitch in his palms. Eli did. Thrawn looked away from Eli. He sat up in his bed, and curled his long blue legs up to his chest. He sighed, before looking at Eli, almost sadly.   
“If you turn a triangle upside down, what does it remind you of?” Thrawn asked quietly. Eli narrowed his eyes in thought. It reminded him of...  
“An icicle?” Eli replied, noticing the stiffness in Thrawn’s shoulders. Thrawn looked down at his knees and nodded.  
“Just like Csilla,” he whispered, before returning to a laying position, back turned on Eli.  
“Goodnight Eli,” came the muffled reply. Eli’s throat tightened. He knew there was a reason for the triangle. He looked down, before standing up off his bed. He circled Thrawn’s bed, and stood in front of him, only to find him laying with his eyes open.   
“Hey,” Eli crouched down, and looked into Thrawn’s eyes. He suddenly felt as if he fell into a hole. His eyes were so beautifully hypnotizing. The red contrasted with the blue and black almost... artistically. He crawled out back onto the surface, only to notice a tear underneath his eyes. Thrawn’s eyes shifted down as he blushed lilac and wiped the liquid from his cheeks.   
“I... I didn’t mean to-“ Eli’s apology was cut off by Thrawn sitting up suddenly and pulling Eli into an embrace. Eli wrapped his arms around his chest without hesitation.   
“Can you... stay with me tonight?” Thrawn asked shyly, tightening his grip on Eli. With a nod, Eli pulled both of them onto the pillow. He instantly relaxed against the arms and legs that had wrapped round him. The last thing he felt going to sleep was Thrawn’s purple lips ghosting his.


	2. I might have some idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all probably know the feeling of rage quit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who has watched the Advert for Game Of War with TheLegend27 knows what this is about. Anyone who hasn't I recomend watching it on youtube before reading.

It was the evening, neither Grand Admiral Thrawn, Eli Vanto, General Veers or Captain Piett had any work to do. They were all sitting in the officer’s lounge, all with a data pad in their lap. The amount of personal things they could have on their data pad was very limited, so most of the ship had one game installed. One game only. And that game was Game of War. Nearly everyone on the ship had that game, and nearly everyone played it in their free time. There was just one small problem. 

Eli Vanto was loading his game on his data pad, when he suddenly jumped at the sound of a fist banging the table.  
“Not again!” General Veers complained loudly, slamming his data pad on the metal. He cupped his face in his hands and groaned loudly.   
“Did you lose again?” sighed Captain Piett placing his own data pad next Veers’. Veers shot him an angry glance.  
“Yes, I did!” He snapped before snatching his data pad back and restarting his game.   
“So did I,” Captain Piett was much quieter at expressing his anger, but you could see the defeat and annoyance written on his face. Eli looked back to his own game when...  
“Kriff! I can’t play a single game without losing!” he lamented, leaning back into his chair and taking a deep breath. There was a moment of silence, before it was shattered by another slam of data pad against metal.  
“This is getting ridiculous!” Veers nearly shouted. Piett was next.  
“I am losing my patience with this game!” Piett moaned. Eli couldn’t even be bothered with complaining about his defeat, one again. The three reached for their data pads to restart, when suddenly came the sound of a throat being cleared.  
“I don’t mean to pry gentlemen, but can you please explain to me why you are so angry?” Grand Admiral Thrawn finally spoke up from his own data pad. The three shot him a glance.   
“We keep losing our games,” Piett explained dryly. Thrawn raised his eyebrows slightly.  
“What are you playing?” He asked curiously, but also with a hint of amusement.  
“We’re supposed to be playing Game of War but this one player keeps kicking my ass!” Veers scowled, pointing to his data pad.  
“Is it TheLegend27?” Eli’s eyes widened in curiosity.   
“Yeah, TheLegend27,” Veers replied coldly, nodding his head in defeat.   
“Who is... TheLegend27?” Thrawn tilted his head, to show that he was listening closely. Veers sighed.  
“Some say... TheLegend27... is the first Game of War player ever,” Veers leaned forward, and continued his explanation. “Born from fire,”  
Eli nodded along before joining in with the discussion.   
“I heard TheLegend27... can hurl a boulder farther than a catapult,” he glanced at Thrawn. He staring intently at their data pads, listening.  
“But that’s impossible! No one can upgrade their catapult that fast and that far without having hacks!” Veers complained. Piett nodded.  
“I heard TheLegend27... once defeated an entire army.. with a single blow!” Piett sighed.   
“But the worst part is,” Veers sharply pointed out. “Just when you think you’re safe. Just when you think, you might escape. WHAM!” Eli and Piett jumped at the sudden noise.   
“Just like that,” Veers shook his head before going back to his data pad, and having his eyes blown in surprise.  
“What?! No! No no no!” he stared blankly at the notification.  
*STRONGHOLD UNDER ATTACK!*  
“That’s impossible!” Eli suddenly exclaimed when a notification arrived at his data pad.  
*YOUR HERO HAS BEEN CAPTURED!*   
“TheLegend27 had captured my hero! Kriffff!” Eli cursed.   
“Mine too!” Piett stared blankly at his screen.   
Suddenly another voice called out from the other end of the room.  
“TheLegend27 defeated your army? Ours too,” An officer said grimly, before the entire group of officers turned their data pads round to show the same notification.  
*YOUR ARMY HAS BEEN DEFEATED!*   
“That’s it! Next time I loose, I’m uninstalling the game!” raged Veers throwing his data pad on the table.  
Thrawn only sat and observed, his face expressionless as ever. Then he raised his eyebrows even further.  
“I’m sure it cannot be that bad,” he stated calmly.   
“You have no idea what just happened sir,” sighed Piett, shaking his head in utter defeat.

Thrawn gave them one last pitying look before turning back to his data pad. He smirked to himself almost mischievously.  
“I might have some idea,” he couldn’t hold back the grin, when out of the corner of his red eyes, he caught one of the younger officers storming out of the lounge in defeat.   
“What do you mean you have some idea? You don’t play Game Of...” Eli’s annoyed statement faded out, when Thrawn actually chuckled, raising his eyebrows even further. The Chiss didn’t even look up from his screen. He was looking straight at cloaked black avatar.  
*WELCOME BACK TheLegend27!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This also isn't my best work, but thatnk you so much for all the sweet and hart warming comments on Capter 1.  
> If you have any suggestion/dares/requests, feel free to comment them!  
> Oh and leave a Kudos will ya?


	3. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Thrawn has a sweet tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also isn't one of my best fanfics.

Eli Vanto sat next to Grand Admiral Thrawn every day in the mess hall, even though sometimes the Chiss downright refused to eat. They usually sat alone. This particular morning General Veers decided to sit next to them. They had just finished their porridge when the General sat down next to them holding a small brown bag.  
“Good Morning sir,” Veers mock saluted. Thrawn eyed the bag secretly, before replying the same greeting.  
“What’s that you got there Veers?” Eli asked, pointing to the bag. Veers smirked.  
“Well, they never serve anything particularly sweet here, and I have just managed to acquire something,” Veers opened the bag and took out a handful of small, lime green sweets.  
“And what do you wish to do with them?” Thrawn narrowed his eyes, looking at the sweets suspiciously. Eli didn’t like the look of them, something about them was oddly familiar...  
“Share them you two of course,” he held out his hands, gesturing for them to take one. Eli was about to take one, before suddenly realising he knew them. He gave Veers an angry glare, to which Veers’ grin widened.  
“Grand Admiral sir, please have one,” Veers moved his hand closer to Thrawn. Thrawn carefully picked one up and examined it. Eli was about to warn him, when Veers mouthed a mischievous: Don’t. You. Dare. Eli narrowed his eyes and glanced at Thrawn. Thrawn shifted his eyes to Veers.  
“Go on,” Veers nodded. Thrawn gave him one last suspicious look, before looking down at the sweet again. Eli prayed to whatever gods where up there listening that Thrawn wouldn’t eat it. He brought up to his purple lips. Veers looked about he was about to explode with excitement.  
“I wouldn’t-“ Eli couldn’t hold himself back with the warning, but it was too late. Thrawn had put the sweet in his mouth. Eli winced and waited at the reaction. Which was instant. Thrawn recoiled and screwed up his eyes, something between a hiss and whimper escaped his throat. He clenched his fists and his face blushed dark lilac.  
“And, how is it?” Veers chuckled. Thrawn was fighting desperately not to fall out of his calm and military posture, but it was no use. The sweet worked like a spell. At a long last, Thrawn managed to swallow it with a choked gasp for air as his eyes flew open, the red more vibrant than usual.  
“A bit too sour I presume?” Veers asked with a grin. Thrawn managed to calm his panting for air, before shooting an icy glare at Veers.  
“WHAT was that,” Thrawn asked flatly, putting emphasis on the word what.  
“Oh, just some sour sweets I bought on the last planet I was on. Good day to you both,” Veers stood to leave. Thrawn however, was quicker and caught him by the wrist. Veers spun around, slightly panicked.  
“Don’t think you won’t get away with this, Max. Now, good day,” Eli for one horrifying moment, thought Thrawn was angry. But the corner of his now slightly swollen lips quirked upwards. He was grinning devilishly when he released him. General Veers grinned back and ran off. Thrawn turned to Eli. With the red gleaming eyes and the devilish grin, he looked almost like a demon.  
“Good day indeed,” Eli nodded. They carried on their day as if nothing happened.

The next day

In the mess hall, Thrawn was waiting, looking out for Veers like a hawk watching its prey. When finally Veers entered the hall, Thrawn grinned as motioned Eli to follow him. Once they reached his seat, Thrawn loomed over him like a tower, waiting for him to turn round. He almost instantly turned round to stare into the blazing red eyes.  
“General Veers,” Thrawn greeted him, his voice quiet and deadly. “Or should I call you Max?” Thrawn leaned in too close for Veers’ liking. Veers swallowed thickly, his discomfort clearly visible.  
“Good morning, Thrawn,” He didn’t give up though. Never once blinking or taking his eyes of Veers, Thrawn reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny pink square. Veers eyed it alarmingly. Eli never knew Thrawn could be so intimidating.  
“You expressed your confectionary tastes to me yesterday,” Thrawn pressed the pink square into Veers’ palm, his cold skin brushing uncomfortably against his. “I think it is time I show you mine,” Thrawn grasped his hand and guided up to his lips. Veers hesitated, looking at the pink object, before daring to look straight into Thrawn’s eyes, not even flinching.  
“Go on. Or are you to scared to take a challenge?” Thrawn tilted his head slightly. Veers took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pushed the pink square into his mouth. Eli couldn’t help smirking. Veers’ eyes were blown open as he yelled out with his throat. He gripped the seat tightly as his face started turning red. Thrawn chuckled and stood up, towering over him.  
“Revenge is sweet Max. Good day,” Thrawn turned round and left the hall. Eli stayed and watched Veers struggle with the overwhelming sweetness in his mouth, before following Thrawn to his duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions/dares/requests, feel free to comment them.  
> Oh and leave a Kudos will ya?


	4. The Dare Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say... General Veers was dared to do some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the gap. I've been drowning in stress.  
> But, on the other hand, that lighted my writing spark, so do expect another 2 works up pretty soon.  
> If you don't know the "What's up dog?" meme, I suggest you chceck it out, or this fanfic will seem strange to you

“Fine, I’ll do it,” smirked General Veers as he stood up from his seat and approached the grand admiral sitting at the other end of the room.

Thrawn and Eli were sitting in the officer’s lounge when General Veers approached them with a confident smirk. Eli put his data pad down on his lap, eyeing Veers suspiciously.   
“Good evening sir,” Thrawn didn’t even look up from the book he was reading.   
“Good evening,”   
Veers cleared his throat with a smirk and stepped forward, gazing intently at the book’s cover. Eli noticed that the group of officers from which Veers came from, were craning their necks and smirking in their direction. Something was definitely going on.  
“I just wanted to say sir, the book you’re reading looks pretty up dog,” General Veers winked at Eli. Oh no. Dread filled Eli’s insides as Thrawn’s furrowed a little, and put down his book.  
“Forgive me, but I am unfamiliar with this term. What is.. up dog?” Thrawn’s eyes narrowed as he searched through his vocabulary. Veers just managed to hold back a giggle.   
“Ah, nothing much. What’s up with you?” Veers grinned at the slightly confused flicker in Thrawn’s eyes. Then he shook his head slightly.  
“No, please do tell me. I wish to learn it’s meaning,” asked Thrawn politely, obviously not getting where the general was going with this. Veers smirked wider.  
“It’s a joke. You ask me what’s up, so I reply nothing much?...” Veers tried to explain, but failing to do so, while Thrawn gazed at him in confusion. Eli considered interrupting the conversation and try to explain to him in Sy Bysti, but he had a feeling this was going to go interesting.   
“I do not see the humour in it, and I asked you for the meaning of the statement, not what is up. Please explain better General,” Thrawn tilted his head, his mastermind’s brain trying to figure out the situation. Veers sighed.  
“What’s up is kind of like saying “how are you?” or “what’s wrong?” depending on the situation,” the general still failed to get to the admiral as the Chiss narrowed his eyes.  
“Please General, make up your mind. Are you complementing my book or are you asking me how I am doing?” Thrawn questioned, still not getting it. Veers groaned softly before turning to Eli.  
“Can you explain to him?” Veers titled his head back in annoyance. Eli smirked.   
“Nope. I want you to try,” He stated as Thrawn switched his gaze from Eli to Veers, confusion written over his face. Veers shot Eli a deadly stare before sitting down in front of Thrawn. Veers sighed. He took a deep breath.

It took a good half hour to explain the joke to Thrawn, all the while Eli sat back and watched curiously. Many times, General Veers looked like he wanted to rage quit. After a long while, the corners of Thrawn’s lips quirked upwards   
“Let me get this straight. You pretended to compliment my book, in order for me to say a joke?” His eyebrows shut up in what looked like amusement as a grin stretched over his purple lips.  
“Tell me General, why ask me to say it in the first place?”   
General Veers groaned loudly, stood up and made his way out of the lounge.  
“I’m done!” he shouted over to them as the door closed behind him. Eli finally let go of the giggle building up inside him.

 

 

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.  
Eli Vanto had enough of that noise after hearing it every morning for 2 weeks straight. He swept his tired to his right, where sat General Veers.   
Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.  
The insanely annoying sound of plastic against metal and water sloshing around made Eli’s mind go insane. He had no idea how Thrawn wasn’t annoyed, or wasn’t asking about it.   
Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.  
The sight of a bottle filled less than half way with water flipping in the air just made him dizzy.  
Thud. Thud-  
“Do you mind?” Eli snapped annoyed. General Veers caught the bottle, and put it down on the table with same awful “thud” sound.   
“Mind what?” Veers grinned mischievously, going for another flip of the bottle, but Eli was quicker and grabbed it.   
“Do you mind not flipping that bottle every morning? It’s irritating,” Eli let go of the bottle and gave Veers a deadly glare.   
“I’m sorry for interrupting, but General, may I know why you try to flip that bottle every morning?” Thrawn cut in, leaning forward to hear the General better.   
“I’m trying to land the bottle upward. I bet you two couldn’t do it,” Veers smirked. Thrawn tilted his head in thinking, gazing at Veers thoughtfully with those red orbs, before gently lifting the bottle to study it. He stared at the bottle for a while before suddenly lifting it and twisting his wrist, letting go of it in the process.  
Thud.  
It landed.  
“I’ll take that bet,” Thrawn’s lips quirked into a smirk as Veers gawped at him in surprise. Eli laughed. They hadn’t realised a few other officers gathered round.  
“Ohhhhhhhhhh! Burrnnnn!” whooped the crowd. Thrawn glanced at them, confused.   
“Eli?” Thrawn asked quietly in Sy Bysti after a while when the cheering died down.  
“Yes?”   
“Am I on fire?” Eli had to bite down on his lips, hard enough to draw crimson blood, to not burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always... If you have any dares/suggestions/requests, do feel free to comment them.  
> Oh and leave a kudos will ya?


	5. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew decide to go to the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry at the gap, and this was a bit rushed, but a lot of you seem to like this sooooo... XD  
> This is extremely short, I'm sorry :( But it's just a bit of Valentine's Day Humour

It was one of the only times they had time off. And Eli Vanto decided to use that time. It was his idea that him and Thrawn spend the day on a planet with a beach. It was Thrawn’s idea however, to invite General Veers and Admiral Piett along for the ride too. Eli knew he was going to regret it. So Eli blamed no one but himself when the four of them sat in nothing but black Imperial undershorts, on black Imperial towels, on a beach, on a planet he didn’t even know the name of. 

“Well someone’s shredded!” General Veers gaped at Thrawn when he tore of his vest and placed it neatly beside his towel. Thrawn looked at him questioningly and raised his eyebrows.  
“Shredded?” Thrawn questioned. Piett closed the book he was reading and sat up to observe the conversation.   
“Yeah, I mean, my brain can’t calculate how long you must spend working out,” Veers smirked. Thrawn furrowed his eyebrows in thought.   
“Shredded...,” He muttered, before falling silent. He suddenly looked over to Veers again.  
“General please, if I may, can you explain to me how I can be shredded if I am one whole solid object?” Thrawn questioned. Eli didn’t know whether he should laugh or explain. Piett shared the same expression. Veers gave him a hard look. He sighed.  
“Shredded means you’re fit,” he explained flatly before stretching his arms in the warm air. Thrawn gave a look of understanding, before the corners of his lips quirked into a tiny smirk.  
“Fit for what General?” Veers stopped stretching and glared at him.   
“You know what I mean,” Veers sighed with irritation. Thrawn raised his eyebrows in amusement. Then he looked down with a smile after a while.  
“And anyway General, I didn’t know a person with a mind your size was able to calculate anything at all,” Thrawn smirked. Eli made a “O” with his mouth before choking down laughter.   
“Oh snap!” chuckled Piett. Veers looked angry. Silent anger. He slowly stood up and stood in front of Thrawn’s towel. Thrawn stood up to meet him, and although Veers looked as if he was he was about to explode AND he towered over Thrawn with his height like mountain, Thrawn still a proud smirk on his face. Veers stepped closer to Thrawn, invading on his personal space, and looking down at him. Then a small smile appeared on Veers’ face.  
“Short,” He simply stated. The smirk on Thrawn’s face disappeared as his eyes sizzled with irritation. He crossed his hands over his abs.  
“Are you calling me short?” Thrawn asked flatly. Eli’s insides filled with dread. He prayed Thrawn understood the joke and did not get angry.   
“Yes,” grinned Veers, looking down at him. Thrawn craned his neck up to look into his eyes. Thrawn’s eyebrows shot up a little.  
“General Maximilian Veers. You officially have two seconds to run,” He said, his voice deadly quiet. Veers laughed nervously and took a few steps back, while Thrawn stood perfectly still. Piett laughed quietly.  
“Veers I’d run if I were you,” Piett advised with a grin. Veers backed up further.   
“Thrawn, I apologise-“  
Suddenly Thrawn was gone from the spot he was standing in, as he bolted after the general. Veers turned around with a yelp and ran.   
“Thrawn, look I’m sorry-“ Veers sprinted down the beach, with Thrawn chasing after him, while Piett and Eli sat in astonishment.   
“Gosh, he’s fast runner,” Eli gaped at how fast the blue legs were moving. Veers let out a terrified screech when he turned round and saw Thrawn was almost behind him. Thrawn had a rare laughing smile plastered on his face. Veers made a sharp turn into the water, not expecting Thrawn to follow. He was wrong. The Chiss ran right into the ocean, kicking up water behind him. Veers didn’t have time to run, before Thrawn reached him. Piett and Eli exchanged amused looks before turning back to the situation. Veers shrieked when Thrawn suddenly lifted him underneath the legs and dumped him into the water. Thrawn laughed lowly before making his way back to his towel, legs and torso wet. He slumped down on his towel, before turning over to Piett and Eli who watched in astonishment.  
“You run fast,” Piett finally stated. Veers just managed to come back grumbling angrily, and dripping wet. Thrawn ran a hand through his wet hair, and shook his head, the blue black hair sticking up. Veers glared at Thrawn. The Chiss just sat and smirked.  
“Well, you were in need of a shower,” Thrawn smirked. And sprinted of just as Veers began to chase him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 4th season of Rebels is drawing near, *sad face* and I will probably post something from that soon enough.  
> If you have any dare/suggestions/requests, feel free to comment them!  
> Oh and leave a kudos will ya?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and Happy 2018 everyone!  
> If you have any suggestions/dares/requests, feel free to comment!  
> Oh and leave a kudos will ya?


End file.
